


Bitter and Butter

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Park Chanyeol, M/M, Office, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: "What in the world is he doing here...? Baekhyun thought to himself as he saw his lover walking toward him in the middle of the market.A love story between CEO Loey and his Mochi intern Byun Baekhyun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt so much^^, thank you #promptcentral for creating this awesome prompt and giving me permission to write this, I hope you guys like it. Big thanks to Bannettch the beta reader for this story :)   
> [the original story already posted on aff]

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun whistled as he giddily strode along the path of the very busy street market near his office building. The blinding sun made him squint his droopy puppy eyes but that didn’t stop him and his eagerness to explore further into the market. He simply loved strolling around the street market, basking his pale skin under the sun while soaking in the atmosphere that the market was known for. The bustling market energy reminded him of his childhood days. His parents used to always take him to this market every Saturday morning and they would let him pick anything that he liked. Then after shopping, they would have their lunch at the noodle store that was just at the end of the street market. It had been so long since he was here. He got so busy with growing up and now working that he hadn't visited for a while. Though he would technically call it 'working' because he was just an intern, for now at least. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun smiled and hummed when the smell of the market's amazing food hit his nose. The nice scent made his stomach grumble.

 

“Focus Baekhyun, focus,” Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun patted his rumbling tummy and continued to walk further into the market, looking specifically at the stalls that were selling little plushie and cute hair accessories. He stopped at the cutest looking stall and grinned. His eager fingers trail along the line of cute little plushies headbands. “Gosh this is so adorable!” he chirped happily out loud while grabbing a few of the colorful headbands and trying his best to wear them all at once over his head and around his neck.

 

“It’s you who is adorable,” a grandma, the stall owner said as she chuckled while helping Baekhyun to fix the headbands on his head.

 

“I- I’m not that cute, you’re much cuter than me, grandma,” Baekhyun blushed at the compliment and started taking a few selcas while being decorated with lots of headbands around his neck and head. “I’ll take all of these please!” he beamed, not wanting to part with the headbands and kept walking into the heart of the market. He stopped again at a stall that was selling rilakuma headbands.

 

“Awwww, you’re totally Chanyeollie's type, I’m going to buy you for him,” Baekhyun giggled and happily added the new rilakuma headband on his head. After paying, he continued his little trip, offering an undeniably pretty smile at every person that walked by and stared weirdly at his bizarre fashion sense.

 

Baekhyun was standing at a candies shop, picking his favorite sweets when his eyes caught a glimpse of a black colored car that stopped right beside the sidewalk. His breath hitched when a very familiar man stepped out from the car.

 

_‘What in the world is he doing here?’_ Baekhyun thought to himself as he saw his lover walking towards him in the middle of the market. Park Chanyeol looked really pissed as he came out from his black BMW, fingers busy fixing his expensive suit, eyes staring directly at Baekhyun with a very big frown on his face as he approached.

 

Baekhyun froze in his spot. Park Chanyeol looked so intimidating when his plump lips turned down into a big frown on his face. His red hair made him look so scary and unapproachable. Baekhyun had tried so many times in the past to fix his lover's frowning habit but stopped correcting it when he realized that a frowning Mr. Park turned him on. In his eyes, a red-haired Park Chanyeol was the sweetest yet sexiest human being that he ever had the pleasure of meeting. Though he had to admit that the CEO had a very blunt way of expressing his feelings. The CEO never liked to sugar coat his words. If he hated something, he would say that he hated it. If he loved something, he would say it again and again until Baekhyun got overly flustered with his words. At first Baekhyun blushed a lot but eventually, he got used to the taller's straightforwardness. Baekhyun got so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that the taller already stood in front of him, only snapping out of his thoughts when a scowling face made itself clear. 

 

“C-Chanyeol? I mean…Mr. Park?” Baekhyun stuttered, eyes scanning over his lover’s pissed off face. Judging by how hard Chanyeol’s eyebrows were knitted, he knew that his lover wasn't exactly a fan of having to be there right now. _'CEO Park didn't randomly do things like this. Things like strolling aimlessly in busy markets, eating street food and bumping shoulders with normal people.’_

 

“Mochi, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the office?” Chanyeol worriedly asked while wiping the beads of sweat on Baekhyun's forehead with the back of his hands. He carefully moved to use his height to protect Baekhyun from getting his milky white skin scorched by the burning sun. 

 

“Not so loud!” Baekhyun whispered and covered Chanyeol’s mouth with his small hand. Sighing, he grabbed the front of Chanyeol’s suit and tiptoed to murmur in his lover’s ear. “We are outside of our house Mr. Park, right now we’re in our work mode.” Blushing, he gently pushed Chanyeol, squealing when Chanyeol started to wrap his strong arms around his small body.

 

“I don’t actually care, I can call you mochi anytime that I like, mochi…mochi…my mochi,” Chanyeol smirked and connected their foreheads together.

 

Baekhyun blushed at Chanyeol's words, too flustered to see Chanyeol suddenly leaning down to kiss his parted lips. Gasping in surprise, he gently released Chanyeol’s suit and covered his mouth with his palm.  

 

“Answer my damn question or I’m going to kiss you again,” Chanyeol teased while wiggling his eyebrows towards a blushing Baekhyun.

 

“The marketing department sent me to do a surveying task here, they want to know what kind of plushie is trending right now. I got lost reminiscing about my childhood memories,” Baekhyun replied quietly. “Are you mad at me?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped the sweat from Baekhyun’s forehead. “The weather outside is so hot mochi, how dare they send you to do some work here."

 

“It’s alright, Jongin said that I can go straight home after this,” Baekhyun grinned and tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol’s frowning lips.

 

The sudden peck made Chanyeol flush. Clearing his throat, he quickly snapped out from his dazed state and groaned. “You’re my fiancé, how dare they-”

 

“Mr. Park, I’m just an intern at your company right now. Not your fiancé,” Baekhyun replied while pressing his worker ID card against Chanyeol’s chest. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish here,” he said sassily and put his ID back into his pants pocket, already walking away. He shrieked when Chanyeol grabbed his waist and yanked him back towards his chest.

 

“You’re my fiancé,” Chanyeol lowly whispered, arm protectively resting on Baekhyun’s waist before pulling the smaller closer to his side.

 

“Okay, okay, yes I am, I’m yours, happy now Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked, giggling at the sight of the smile on Chanyeol’s face upon hearing his remark. “- Oh I have something for you,” He smiled and pulled off one of the headbands that he wore around his neck. He put the rilakuma headband on Chanyeol’s head, careful not to ruin his perfectly styled hair and giggled when the CEO didn’t object to his actions. 

 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun beamed.

 

“I love it mochi, thank you,” Chanyeol smiled but half grimaced at the feeling of sweat starting to drip down his back, soaking the inner layer of his suit. 

 

“Your smile seems so fake, but you’re welcome,” Baekhyun laughed and fixed the headbands on his head and neck before walking away from Chanyeol again.  

 

“Mochi, let’s get back to the office,” Chanyeol called out and dragged Baekhyun away from the busy market, heading toward his car.

 

“No, I have to finish walking down this lane!” Baekhyun said.

 

They both agreed to hide their relationship when Baekhyun chose to start his internship at Chanyeol's company. Chanyeol also promised that he would never use his position to give any special privileges to Baekhyun while doing his work. 

 

“I’m working here!”

 

“Are you throwing tantrum at me?” Chanyeol muttered. He tried his best to control himself from yelling back at Baekhyun. “I'm worried about you, the weather is really hot right now, you’re wearing a very thick layer of jacket and I don’t want to even question your sense of fashion right now, but please, let’s get back to the office alright Baby?”

 

“Why can’t you treat me like one of your employees, leave me alone! Let me finish my job,” Baekhyun loudly protested. 

 

“How can I leave you alone looking so adorable with your flushed cheeks and all those headbands on your head and neck? Let’s get inside my car so that I can kiss you properly,” Chanyeol said. Dealing with Baekhyun’s stubbornness sometimes tested the amount of sanity he had left inside his head.    

 

“Park Chanyeol, I’m being serious right now! Stop teasing me!” Baekhyun sniffled then felt the first drop spill out of his eye. He couldn’t stop tears from flowing out. Chanyeol and his stupid teasing act. He always made him cry out of frustration. Baekhyun didn’t know how he ever survived being the CEO’s childhood friend for so many years and god knows how he'll survive with the other for his entire life when he agreed to be his husband.

 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry,” Chanyeol panicked when he saw that Baekhyun wouldn't stop crying. People started looking strangely at the both of them that were bickering in the middle of the busy street.

 

“You and you're not so genuine sorry can go back to the office right now!” Baekhyun cried and kicked the CEO’s shin. Wiping his tears with Chanyeol’s expensive suit quickly, he took a deep breath and stomped away from the CEO.

 

“Wait…Baby…wait for me,” Chanyeol rushed to catch up with Baekhyun’s fast walking pace and grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. He placed his palms on Baekhyun’s cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe Baekhyun’s tears away. “I’m sorry for messing with your work. Is this your last task? Do you promise to follow me back to the office after all of this?” Chanyeol askes while motioning his hand toward the crowd.

 

“Why would I go back to the office with you? My head department already gave permission for me to go home after this,” Baekhyun replied.

 

“You dare not to follow your company CEO's order?” Chanyeol said while massaging his temples in frustration.

 

Baekhyun cheekily nodded and swatted Chanyeol’s fingers that were pinching his cheeks. “Stop poking my cheeks, that hurts.”

 

“Fine, I’m going to go back to my office by myself, lock the door, strip until I'm only in my underwear and then turn on the AC at the lowest temperature,” Chanyeol snapped, angrily turning around to go back to his car.

 

“Loey?”

 

“Yes?” Chanyeol halted his steps and turned his head quickly to the sound of his lover's voice saying his name.

 

“I want to hold Mr. Loey,” Baekhyun murmured while pointing at Chanyeol’s hand. He smiled when Chanyeol sighed but still gave his hand to him.

 

Holding on to Chanyeol’s 'Loey' tattoo finger, Baekhyun beamed prettily and kissed Chanyeol’s jutted lip. “Are you going to keep sulking at me?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, keeping his mouth shut as he quietly followed Baekhyun who continued to do his surveying work at the busy market. Noticing how much of a difficult time Baekhyun was having to get through the crowd, he stepped in front of his little lover to ease their way toward the end of the market. The frown on his face finally cracking when Baekhyun kissed his lips.

 

“After this, we’re going to go back home, strip until we're in our undies and put the AC on at the lowest temperature, alright?” Baekhyun whispered and tiptoed to press his lips on Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise Loey.”

 

 

**^^***^^**

 

 

 

Chanyeol carefully tiptoed along the quiet hallway of the Marketing Department on the 15th floor. He was on a mission to spy on Baekhyun at his workplace. Glancing at his Rolex, he smirked. It was nearly midnight, he was positively confident that most of his workers had already gone home. Baekhyun shouldn’t be mad at him if he accidentally caught him stalking him like this, right? Earlier that day, Chanyeol had been so devastated when his Mochi said that he was going to be sleeping at his office tonight. Chanyeol felt like his heart broke when he heard Baekhyun’s words.

 

‘He’s just an intern, is Jongin bullying my mochi?’

 

“What are you doing not finishing the task that was given to you? I specifically said that I wanted it to be done ASAP! Finish it right now, don’t even think about going home!”

 

A loud woman voice echoed throughout the whole marketing department office, startling Chanyeol from stepping further into the department’s entrance. ‘Jia,’ Chanyeol frowned. Jia was one of Chanyeol’s best workers in the marketing department. She was a perfectionist and famous for being called a witch because of her uncontrolled wrath.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Miss Jia,”

 

‘Mochi?’ Chanyeol froze when he saw Baekhyun standing right in front of Jia with his head hung low, silently taking all the nasty words that were being thrown at him. Chanyeol tightened his jaw when he saw Jia throw a stack of paper at Baekhyun and the pieces scattered all over the floor. Chanyeol badly wanted to help but he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t like it. His heart clenched in pain when he saw Baekhyun instantly get on the floor, trying to pick up the paper. The smaller held it close to his chest so it wouldn’t be dropped again.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll finish it right now Miss Jia,” Baekhyun stuttered. Politely bowing at Miss Jia, Baekhyun rushed toward his desk, clumsily knocking over office furniture that was blocking his way. He finally got to his own chair but groaned in pain when his knee hit the table’s sharp edge.

 

After making sure that Jia left the office and there was not a single soul in the department, Chanyeol strode into the department and sat in the chair right beside Baekhyun. He noticed Baekhyun flinch, clearly sensing his presence beside him but choosing to ignore Chanyeol by pretending to be busy looking through the crumpled papers on his table.  

 

“Mochi,” Chanyeol murmured, hand wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist, stroking the skin affectionately. He could see Baekhyun’s hand trembling when the smaller trying to grab a ball pen from the pen holder.    

 

 

“Oh, Hi, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun replied meekly, eyes still not looking at Chanyeol.

 

“Mochi, are you alright Baby?”

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip that was starting to shake and tears started gushing out from his eyes. He had been holding it in. Hearing Chanyeol's worried deep voice was the last straw. He didn’t want to cry, especially in front of Chanyeol. “Y-you saw that right?”

 

Chanyeol hummed and nodded, hand continuously stroking Baekhyun’s waist. “Do you want me to wipe those tears for you, Mochi?”

 

Vigorously shaking his head, Baekhyun sniffled and quickly wiped the warm tears that were still trickling down his dusty pink cheeks. “I’m glad that you didn’t interfere, Mr. Park,”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, knowing perfectly that Baekhyun didn’t like to be babied and pampered by him when he was at work. “Not even a week you’re working as an intern in my company and here you are, poking Jia’s angry button. I must say, I’m impressed Mochi,”

 

“Well, thank you, Mr. Park. I’m good at stabbing the company CEO’s nerve button too, making him crazy is my specialty,” Baekhyun murmured.

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun’s hair. “Said the person that was crying minutes ago,” he teased but hissed in pain when Baekhyun grumpily elbowed his stomach. “Jongin said you’re the best intern here, didn’t Jia like you? What happened Mochi?”  

 

“N-nothing,”

 

“Pretty little liar,” Chanyeol scoffed while holding on Baekhyun’s shaking thigh. Squeezing the plush body part with his large palm, he leaned closer to whisper in his mochi’s red ear. “Your delicious thick thigh tells me you’re lying.”

 

Baekhyun blushed while pushing Chanyeol’s naughty hand away. “Fine! I was looking at your pictures over the internet CEO Park!” he rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in front of Chanyeol’s face. “Y-you look good in all these pictures, I was busy choosing which picture I should put as my phone wallpaper.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrow knitted looking at the pictures of him that he recently did for a magazine cover. “This whole day, all you did was looking at my pictures?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, lips pursed into a thin line to stop himself from talking back to the not amused looking CEO Park. Chanyeol’s eyebrows deepened even more and Baekhyun knew frowning Chanyeol meant trouble, he better come up with a very good answer.

 

“It’s my fault that I’m bad at keeping track of the dateline that she gave me.”

 

“You have the real one that has been bugging to see you since this morning! You have been ignoring me the whole day!” Chanyeol complained while pushing his hair back. “I can’t believe I have to compete for your attention with my own pictures!”

 

“Mr. Park?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol grumbled.

 

“Scoot closer.” Baekhyun pouted when Chanyeol didn’t budge from his spot. Chanyeol kept on frowning, not paying attention at him at all. “Looeeyyy.”  

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips and dragged his chair closer to Baekhyun, avoiding looking at Baekhyun’s adorable face. He was really trying hard to look mad.

 

“Are we alone right now?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Yeah.” he mumbled. Chanyeol froze when Baekhyun got up from his chair and snuggled his small body into his larger one by sitting in his lap. Baekhyun hummed and rested his head on his chest. He could feel the tip of his mochi’s nose poking his neck, shyly sniffing his cologne. He knew Baekhyun liked his body fragrance so much.  

 

“I miss you too, Loey.”

 

Sighing, Chanyeol slowly caressed Baekhyun’s back. “You’ll hurt your back sitting like this mochi, you’re sleepy right?” he chuckled when he saw Baekhyun starting to yawn while rubbing his eyes. “You better finish your work, if not, tomorrow Jia will throw her chair at you.”

 

Whining, Baekhyun started cutting some pictures but still refused to move from Chanyeol’s lap. “Working is hard, I’ve been doing this scrapbook for nearly three days!”

 

Chanyeol nuzzled his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. “What are you doing actually?” he rested his chin on Baekhyun’s head, frowning while looking at the scattered cut out pictures of the fleas market on Baekhyun’s table.

 

“There are two interns in this department right? Me and Sehun. Jia put us on a surveying task, I’m got the flea market while Sehun got the shopping mall. Jia gave us three days to finish it. She wanted us to present our findings by making a scrapbook and we have to present it tomorrow at our department meeting. Jia flipped out when she saw my barely finish work, she had high hopes for me and I disappointed her.”

 

“I’m sorry for being too handsome and distracting you from your work.” Chanyeol smiled. He chuckled when he saw Baekhyun pretending to puke after hearing his remark.

 

“Do you want to know our latest office gossip?” Baekhyun whispered and giddily kissed Chanyeol’s prominent ear.

 

“Finish your work Mochi, it’s nearly midnight,” Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun wrapped his arms around neck and started nibbling the skin there.

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun released Chanyeol and continued doing his work. “They think that Jongin and Sehun are secretly dating, they caught Sehun wearing Jongin’s shirt when he came to the office two days ago.”

 

“They are dating,” Chanyeol said nonchalantly while rummaging some pictures on Baekhyun’s table.

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with bulging eyes. “Really?”

 

Chanyeol nodded and used his hand to close Baekhyun’s wide open mouth. “Do you want my help with this?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s alright, you can go back home Mr. Park. You look tired,”

 

“Would you like to hear my awesome idea Mochi?” Chanyeol smiled when their eyes met. Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling and he genuinely looked interested to hear his idea. “How about this, we can lazily sprawl on my bed, at the office. I have private bedroom next to my office, you know that right? You can get yourself comfortable doing this on the bed.”

 

“Let’s go!” Baekhyun chirped and jolted up from Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“I can’t believe you’re using my expensive suit pocket to put your stationery in, Mochi,” Chanyeol grumbled when Baekhyun shoved a pair of scissors, a stapler, a glue stick and a colorful sharpie inside his suit pocket.  

 

“Shush Mr. Park, come on, let’s not waste any time,” Baekhyun beamed and pulled Chanyeol to the VIP elevator.         

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun skipped his way into Chanyeol’s bedroom and threw all his work on the bed. “I’m going to freshen up first before I continue my work,” he said and walked into the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol knew it was his turn to shower when he saw Baekhyun come out from the shower, stark naked while rummaging through his wardrobe. Sighing, Chanyeol stepped closer to stand behind him and grabbed a clean towel from inside the wardrobe. He smiled when he heard Baekhyun’s soft whine when he touched his wet hair and started to wipe his watery body. Chanyeol gulped. The entire time he dried Baekhyun, it was hard to control himself because he loved his fiancé’s petite body so much and the way his large palms roamed all over Baekhyun’s back.

 

A soft throaty moan escaped from Baekhyun’s small mouth when Chanyeol slowly rubbed the towel on his gorgeous shoulder blades, moving lower to his small waist and stopping at his curvy hips which made him crazy. If Baekhyun wasn’t busy with his work, he would probably be eating his mochi right now. “How many times did I have to tell you to properly dry your body before you walk around our bedroom like this, you’ll catch a cold Mochi,”

 

Baekhyun shrugged and smiled when he found his favorite shirt (it was actually Chanyeol’s). He quickly put it on and stepped away from Chanyeol. The smaller cheekily smiled, he knew how turned on Chanyeol was from drying him.

 

 

 

 

“No! What are you wearing?” Baekhyun squeaked while pointing at Chanyeol that was about to slump his tired body on the bed. He was having a hard time looking over Loey’s pictorial photoshoot this morning and now he had to endure looking at his topless finance wearing only lowered sweatpants, parading his hard abs, tattoos and his sinfully looking happy trail.

 

“What?” Chanyeol frowned while looking at his own body. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Your tattoos and body are distracting me! Change into something decent! Wear those hideous pajamas that Jongin gave you last Christmas!” Baekhyun yelped while pointing at Chanyeol’s wardrobe area.

 

“B-But,” Chanyeol whined. He remembered the florescent green color of the expensive pajamas. It was so ugly that it was such a turn off if Baekhyun saw it inside his closet at home, so he had to hide it in his office instead. Even thinking about it made Chanyeol’s skin itch.  

 

“Please, Loey.” Baekhyun pouted when he saw Chanyeol starting to frown.

 

“Urgh…fine.” Chanyeol murmured and sluggishly walked toward his wardrobe again. He gave up every time Baekhyun called him Loey. That was his major weakness.

 

“Cute,” Baekhyun cooed, giggling when he saw Chanyeol crawling on the bed looking like a fresh lime.

 

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol propped his back on the bed head, getting himself comfortable and started pulling his reading glasses and book beside the bed stand. “Stop looking at me, finish your work Mochi,” he teased when he noticed Baekhyun ogling at his every move.

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips and vigorously shook his head. He shouldn’t have agreed to Chanyeol’s idea in the first place. A hot looking CEO Park Chanyeol, even in the ugliest pajamas was a major distraction right now.

 

 

“Too quiet,” Chanyeol murmured. He didn’t hear Baekhyun humming his favorite song while doing his work anymore. Glancing to his side, he chuckled when he saw Baekhyun had fallen asleep, sprawled out like a starfish with face pressed on his work. Chanyeol scooted closer and slowly poked his fiancé’s cheek. “Mochi,” he chuckled when Baekhyun started sniffling like a puppy but still didn’t stir in his sleep.  

 

“You and your puppy antics. The things I do for you, I’m so whipped,” Chanyeol smiled to himself while looking at the unfinished work on their bed.

 

 

 

 

 

“My work! Stupid…stupid,”

 

Chanyeol was about to put on the outer layer of his suit when he heard Baekhyun’s loud voice echoing throughout his bedroom. He chuckled when he saw Baekhyun clumsily trying to get off from the bed but fell down on the floor with a loud thud.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up last night?” Baekhyun whined while sitting with crossed legs on the floor, scowling his barely open eyes at Chanyeol.

 

“You had entered your puppy sleeping mode,” Chanyeol shrugged. He knew that if Baekhyun started to dream and would whine like a puppy in his sleep, it would take forever to wake him up.

 

“Just slap me, splash me with water! My scrapbook! I’m late for our department meeting too!” Baekhyun jolted up from the floor and quickly put on his pants.

 

“Mochi, relax,” Chanyeol murmured as he stepped closer to Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around his waist. He laughed while trying to hold a squirming Baekhyun in his embrace.

 

“Let me go! I’m late!” Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol kissed his forehead and his mochi cheeks. He tried really hard to fit his legs inside his pants while Chanyeol was hugging him, squeezing him tightly against his chest.

 

“Here is your work,” Chanyeol said while presenting a finished scrapbook to his mochi.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled when he saw the finished scrapbook. “Y-you finished it all by yourself? Really Mr. Park?” he gasped while holding the book close to his chest. “You love me too much!”

 

“I do love you Mochi and I didn’t even do much, you already finished 90% of it.” Chanyeol smiled. He slowly caressed Baekhyun’s messy hair with his fingers and used his thumbs to wipe Baekhyun’s eyes because his fiancé didn’t seem to bother to look presentable at all.

 

Baekhyun cringed when he looked through the finished scrapbook. “You drew a lot of hearts, so many hearts that it looks so cringy!” he whimpered while eyeing at the beaming CEO, Chanyeol looked so proud of his work.

 

“I drew it while looking at your sleeping face.” Chanyeol murmured.

 

“You…You! You did this on purpose right? Fine Loey, thank you so much for helping me.” Baekhyun shook his head and smiled before tiptoeing to kiss Chanyeol’s lips. “I love you,”

 

“I love you too mochi,” Chanyeol mumbled as he watched Baekhyun rushing out from his bedroom, wearing his shirt and his Tommy Hilfiger jacket that was too large for his petite body. He smirked at the thought of his workers that would start gossiping when they caught a glimpse of Baekhyun’s clothes. They knew that the jacket exclusively belonged to CEO Park, Baekhyun would surely have to answer a lot of questions from them today.      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Pouting Mochi (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving CEO Park and his adorable Intern, Mochi B^^   
>  So here is a little gift for you :) Part 2 is coming soon ;  
> Chapter beta reader; Cheeky hani

 

 

 

“Mochi? Where are you, Baby?”

  
  
  


Chanyeol called as he stepped outside of his bedroom. Glancing at the wall clock hung in the corridor, he sighed. It’s already past midnight and Baekhyun was supposed to be asleep by now. Earlier that day, his Mochi told him that he would have an early department meeting to attend tomorrow morning. The suspiciously quiet atmosphere inside the house made him frown; it actually made his heart skip a beat, now he was becoming nervous. Baekhyun and their kids were terrible at keeping their voices down when they were together unless they were up to some mischiefs. Baekhyun’s soft giggling noises with Toben’s and Mongrong’s playful barking led Chanyeol toward the living room.

  
  
  


_‘What are they doing?’_

  
  
  


The CEO squinted his large brown eyes as he tiptoed to peek at Baekhyun and their kids from the kitchen area. The last time they were being so quiet like this was when they flooded the entire master bathroom with bubble foams. The whole penthouse reeked of bubblegums for a week straight after that incident. Chanyeol was clearly reminded of how he has had a super hard time finding all three of them hiding underneath the massive white foams. Smiling, he still remembered the enormous grin plastered on Baekhyun’s face when he found him soaking wet while securely hugging two equally ecstatic Toben and Mongrong on his lap. At that moment, Baekhyun looked extremely adorable, absolutely breathtaking and Chanyeol was more than glad that the blinding sunny smile was exclusively reserved for him.

  
  
  


_‘Mochi,’_

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s heart swelled with affection at the sight of his Mochi. He couldn’t stop the smile that's creeping onto his face. He missed him already and seeing Baekhyun again put his heart at ease. Baekhyun was sitting in front of their kids' big sleeping tent wearing only his black boxer shorts that left nothing to the imagination. His raven hair was sticking up messily in every direction. Chanyeol could only see the side of Baekhyun’s face but he knew his Mochi was currently pouting. Then he heard Baekhyun’s soft grumbles as he tried to fix something on both Toben’s and Mongrong’s neck.

  
  
  


_‘A tie?’_

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed into slits as he carefully observed Baekhyun’s and their kids' weird attitude. All of them were wearing ties on their neck and Baekhyun was not really doing a good job tying them properly. Toben and Mongryong were being such good dogs for staying still while Baekhyun fixed their crooked ties.

  
  
  


“How do I do this?” Baekhyun whined exasperatedly and slowly released his fingers from the messy knot of Toben’s tie.

  
  
  


“Am I a bad husband Tobennie?” he sighed and patted Toben’s head. Toben started jumping around excitedly and Baekhyun giggled when Toben leaped into his lap to lick his face.

  
  


The CEO frowned, Baekhyun’s devastated state worried him.  _‘Something must have happened at the office, something that might have upset my mochi,’_ he huffed and ran back toward their bedroom to get his phone. Dialing Jongin's number was the only best solution he could think of right now.

  
  
  


“What is it, Chan?” Jongin’s voice sounded so raspy over the phone.

  
  
  


“I know it's already midnight, but I truly need your help right now,” Chanyeol spoke in hushed tones, almond-shaped eyes warily locked on Baekhyun's petite figure that was currently crawling into their kids' tent with a giant pout marring his face. Toben and Mongryong began jumping, barking happily around him.

  
  
  
  


“My Mochi is acting weird, do you possibly have any idea why?” he whispered, biting his lower lip as he patiently waited for Jongin to answer.

  
  
  
  


“Hmm, Baby do you know why Baekhyunnie is upset?”

  
  
  


Rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s pet name, Chanyeol groaned. “Baekhyunnie...really?”

  
  
  


“He’s one of the marketing department's babies,” Jongin stated as a matter of fact. “He’s adorable and a very good boy, everyone loves him,”

  
  
  


_‘He is my good boy! Mine only! How dare they call him…,’_

  
  
  


Inhaling and exhaling deeply, nostrils flaring in rage, Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to scream over the phone to protest the term used by Jongin toward his Mochi but it was already late at night, and getting himself upset and all worked up before he went to sleep usually resulted in him having headaches the following morning.

  
  
  


_‘Just breathe and let it go for now,’_ he huffed. “I want to know the details Jongin,”

  
  
  


“Geez, calm down will you, I have had enough of your grumpy attitudes at the office,” Jongin whined. “It's a long story,”

  
  
  


“Coming over to your house...right now,” Chanyeol snapped and ended the phone call without even waiting a single second for Jongin’s reply. He slipped into his big, purple-colored 'Sexual Fantasies' hoodie and walked out of his bedroom. Peering at Baekhyun’s and his kids' tent as he sauntered as quietly as he could along the hallway toward the main door, he smiled.

  
  
  


_‘They must have fallen asleep already,’_ he thought.

  
  
  


After knocking at Jongin’s apartment door twice, the door flew open revealing a half-naked Jongin in his sweatpants. Jongin looked so pissed off but because of his droopy eyes and messy bed hair, Chanyeol couldn't take his angry face seriously. He knew Jongin too well, angry Jongin equals to a grumpy puppy.

  
  
  


“Why do I choose to live in the same building as you again?” Jongin complained, letting out exaggerated sighs but he still led Chanyeol into his simple yet sophisticated abode. He shrieked when Chanyeol suddenly wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled him to sit beside him on the couch.

  
  
  


Chanyeol smirked as he let Jongin go. “Now spill, or I’m going to bury you with works until you don't remember you have a house to come home too,”

  
  
  


Fixing his messy hair, Jongin snickered. “Bring it on. If you gave me tons of work then you are not going to see Baekhyunnie too,” he singsonged, feeling victorious when he peeked at Chanyeol’s dumbfounded face.

  
  
  


Chanyeol puffed his cheeks and massaged his temple in misery, knowing that he messed up with a wrong guy. “Fine, I’ll leave your department alone, for now. But please just enlighten me about the reasons of Baekhyun’s weird attitude,”

  
  
  


“Mind explaining to me how would you define his weirdness actually?” Jongin’s eyebrows knitted while scratching his chin.

  
  
  


“He made the kids wear ties to sleep. Toben, Mongryong and he slept with crooked ties on their necks,” Chanyeol gruffly spoke, pointing at his neck.

  
  
  


Chuckling, Jongin smacked Chanyeol’s arm repeatedly, eyes staring wide at the confused-looking CEO. “It's because of your new secretary,”

  
  
  


“Ouch! stop hitting me!” Chanyeol cried pain while rubbing the sore spot on his arm. Pushing his hair back as he slumped his back against the couch, he frowned.

  
  
  


“My secretary? You mean, he is jealous of Woo Ji?” he asked. Well, that sounded so ridiculous. He never saw Baekhyun being jealous before. It's a well-established fact that Chanyeol was the possessive one among the two of them.

  
  
  


“Really? You must be joking,” he tsked.

  
  
  


Jongin shrugged. “It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not,” he rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch to get them some drink. After a while, he came back holding Chanyeol’s favorite iced tea in his hand. He snorted when he saw Chanyeol’s face lit up like a Christmas tree once he landed his eyes on it.

  
  
  


_‘Grumpy CEO Park is so easy to be pleased,’_

  
  
  


Sipping on the drink in his grip, Jongin smirked. “Hmm, last week, have you been a good boy at work?”

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed at Jongin’s absurd question. Jongin’s riddles were slowly making him angry, now even his favorite iced tea tasted bland in his mouth. “What do you mean by that?”

  
  
  


“Last week Sehun told me that Baekhyun saw Woo Ji fixing your crooked tie,”

  
  
  


“Fixing my tie?” Chanyeol hummed in wonder. He didn't even remember when it happened. “I don’t think Baekhyun is the type of partner that will so easily get jealous over mere stuff like that,” he stated.

  
  
  


“He saw it but didn't say anything about it,” Jongin smiled. “But the impact of your action with Woo Ji created a big sensation in our office right now! They started shipping you with your secretary,”

  
  
  


Jongin’s ludicrous words made Chanyeol spat his iced tea on the black leather sofa.  “Shipping us?” he snickered. He should start giving his staffs lots of tasks so that they wouldn't have the freedom of time to be gossiping around. Annoyed and slightly amused, Chanyeol wiped his wet mouth and chin with the back of his palm.

  
  
  


Clearing his throat, Jongin got up from the couch with hands moving animatedly in the air.   

  
  
  


“Oh...look at CEO Park and his secretary, they look so good together, walking side by side,”

  
  
  


“Secretary Woo Ji’s face is so small, he’s really handsome,”

  
  
  


“They must be dating because they were sporting the same colored blond hair!”

  
  
  


“That..happened, the end,” Jongin beamed, urging Chanyeol to clap and praise him for his little impromptu presentation before sitting back on the sofa. He pouted when instead, all he got in return was a murderous glare from the CEO.

  
  
  


“Why are you scowling at me? I’m only telling you the truth,” he shrugged. They stopped talking when they heard a sound of door cracking open from the direction of Jongin’s master bedroom.

  
  
  


Sehun, one of the interns from the marketing department was tiptoeing gingerly toward the kitchen. He flinched when he sensed the intense stare directed at him by Chanyeol. Placing his hands on his stomach, the intern bowed politely.

  
  
  


“Hello CEO Park, with all due respect, I’m just so thirsty right now, I will have a glass of water and then I’ll be gone as if I was never here,” he announced, blinking innocently at Chanyeol.

  
  
  


“Just go,” Chanyeol huffed tiredly, moving his hand to dismiss Sehun away. Sehun with his messy bed hair and was wearing only Jongin’s pajama shirt, what’s new about this? This was definitely not the first time he saw Sehun spending his night here with Jongin. He waited for Sehun to go back into Jongin’s bedroom before he resumed talking again. “Is that all? Woo Ji?” he squinted, trying to dig more information.

  
  
  


“I had already promised to Sehun that I won't tell you about this, it's only an office gossip,” Jongin sighed in devastation. “But I also don't want you to hear about it from someone else,”

  
  
  


Chanyeol felt nervous. Smacking his lip, he crossed his arms over his chest and rested his back against the couch, eyes locked with Jongin's.  

  
  


“Baekhyun’s fucking expensive green jacket frenzy! Did you heard anything about it?” Jongin gasped.

  
  
  


“What about it? The jacket is mine,” Chanyeol shrugged. He remembered Baekhyun wearing it to his office that day. He knew it would explode and people would start talking about it. He was aware of that.

  
  
  


“Poor little thing having a hard time explaining about it,” Jongin cooed.

  
  
  


“W-what? Why?” The CEO asked. “He told them it was mine right?” he smirked smugly. “They must be so shocked hearing about it,” he couldn't stop the smile that's blooming on his face now.

  
  
  


Shaking his head, Jongin snorted. “If he told them that the jacket was yours, do you think the others would have believed in his words?” Scoffing, Jongin continued.

  
  
  


“He didn't say anything about that jacket, but other workers started making stupid assumptions about it,” The manager of the marketing department huffed. “They said he was merely an intern, how could someone like him afford to buy such expensive jacket? There are rumors going around saying that Baekhyun has a sugar daddy,”

  
  
  


Chanyeol choked on his drink, blood boiling with rage. “So he just stayed silent about it?”

  
  
  


Jongin nodded. “Baekhyun didn't want to expose about your relationship,”

  
  
  


“Is it...is it really that embarrassing to be with me, Jongin?” Chanyeol sulkily mumbled while placing his glass back on the coffee table.

  
  
  


“Oh come on CEO Chan, stop being so sappy about it. He was having a hard time right now, can you be more understanding?” Jongin snapped. “Oh, I remembered Sehun said one day he couldn't take those nasty words from them any longer and he blurted out that the jacket belongs to you!”

 

“What happened then?” Chanyeol gasped, eyes wide as he anticipated the continuation of Jongin’s story.

  
  
  


“They laughed at him, mocking him by saying that he was being delusional. CEO Park is totally out of his league, they told him to stop dreaming and go find another old, wrinkly sugar daddy to feed his desire in pricey, high-end stuff,”

  
  
  


“What the hell? Who? I want their names,” Chanyeol grumbled, teeth clenching in frustration. He flinched when Jongin patted his cheek.

  
  
  


“Calm down, Baekhyunnie is a survivor,” Jongin snorted. “He just walked away from them,”

  
  
  


“Walked away?” Chanyeol shouted. “Just like that?”

  
  
  


“Woah, can you stop yelling? You are scaring the shit out of Sehun,” Jongin hissed and peeked at his bedroom door apprehensively.

  
  
  


“He didn't want to drag on the argument any further. What would he even gain from it?” Jongin smiled. “But oh, he couldn't be any more wrong, the longer he kept mute, the newsmongers began new rumors, brace yourself for it, Chan,” he laughed and gently massaged Chanyeol's shoulder in hope to calm the CEO a little.

  
  
  


“They said that Baekhyun had an affair with Jia,”

  
  
  


Groaning in frustration, Chanyeol closed his eyes shut and stroked his temple. “That’s so fucking twisted,”

  
  
  


“I hope you can let him breathe, stop pestering him about it. Remember, you know nothing about this Chan. Baekhyunnie already had a lot in his plate right now,” Jongin suggested good-naturedly.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Pouting Mochi (2/2)

 

 

Chanyeol walked into his residence with an enormous frown marring his charming face. The talk that he just had with Jongin made him restless. He knew that his Mochi was a survivor, he was indeed a tough young man, a fearless soul and that’s why he loves him so much. Sighing, he peered at the living room again, the area was quiet, there were no single movements and he instantly knew they had all already fallen into dreamland while cuddling inside the tent.

  
  
  


He was about to shed away from his purple sweatshirt when Toben came running behind him. The small dog was barking enthusiastically while tugging the end of his pants. Chuckling, Chanyeol discarded his used clothes inside the laundry basket and sat down on the carpeted floor, hunching his shoulders to lower his upper torso. He giggled when Toben licked his face. The tiny puppy looked so anxious, wiggling its tail while looking at the bedroom door.

  
  
  


“Your daddy is taking your place beside Mongrong again huh?” He laughed when Toben started barking, jumping around excitedly as if it truly understood what its master was asking.

  
  


 

Amazed of how well Toben was responding to his words, Chanyeol kissed Toben’s curly fur softly. “You want me to shoo him away right?”

  
  


 

Toben barked again, the little dog had now started circling around Chanyeol. The CEO lifted Toben from the floor and carried him delicately in his arms. “Okay, I’ll help you, I miss my Mochi too,” he cooed and stepped out from his bedroom. Once he arrived in front of the yurt, Chanyeol sat down facing its entrance. Placing Toben on his lap, he peeked into the tent and smiled in amusement. Baekhyun was sleeping beside Mongryong, curving his petite figure into a ball. Both of them looked so adorable laying together like this.

  
  


 

“Are you dreaming of running around the park again, Mongryong?” The CEO chuckled when he saw Mongryong started kicking its legs in sleep.

  
  


 

“I’m sorry Tobennie, they look too tired, we shouldn't wake them up,”

  
  


 

Sighing, Chanyeol placed Toben next to Mongryong. After licking the sleeping Mongryong’s face, Toben rested its fluffy head on Mongryong’s body. Moving its ears,  Toben blinked at Chanyeol before closing its black beady eyes to sleep.

  
  


 

“Good night everyone, Papa love you guys so much,” Chanyeol whispered. After making sure the dogs and his Mochi were sleeping comfortably inside the tent, he got up from the floor and yawned. Ruffling his messy bed hair, he strolled toward his bedroom, he was extremely exhausted and sleepy. A good night sleep would certainly be a great assistance for him to recharge, he had a busy day ahead tomorrow.  

 

 

\---

 

 

Chanyeol was a light sleeper, so he instantly woke up from his slumber when he heard his bedroom door being opened. Groggily opening his heavy eyelids, he squinted at the blurry image of Baekhyun that was standing at the doorframe. Baekhyun was pouting profusely, arms crossed over his naked chest. Chanyeol smiled, Baekhyun still looked attractive even with his tousled black hair and a tie loosely hanging around his fair neck.

  
  


 

“Mochi,” he rasped and switched on his bedside lamp. Rubbing the sleepiness away from his face, he shifted and patted the empty space beside him on the king-sized bed. “Baby, come here, what happened?”

  
  


 

“Toben kicked me out of the tent,” Baekhyun huffed as he stomped grumpily toward their bed.

  
  


 

Chanyeol chuckled and opened both of his arms widely to welcome Baekhyun. “Your place is here with me, Mochi,”

  
  


 

He groaned in pain when Baekhyun immediately leaped toward him on the bed. He waited for Baekhyun to settle snuggly pressed against him. Baekhyun rested his chubby cheek on his built chest and Chanyeol enveloped his arms around the latter's bare body. He kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and smiled. The faint smell of bubblegum, Baekhyun’s signature body fragrance made Chanyeol’s heart felt giddy and incredibly happy. He wanted this blissful moment to last forever.  

  
  


 

“Mochi, are you sleeping now?” he whispered, nuzzling his nose on Baekhyun’s fluffy bed hair again. His body shuddered when Baekhyun gave a light kiss on his bare chest and kittenish licks on his nipple.

  
  


 

Snorting, he leaned closer to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. “Okay, clearly not sleeping,” he smirked and cradled Baekhyun’s face with his palm. He wanted to look into Baekhyun’s droopy eyes so he tilted his fiance’s head up until he obtained the eye contact that he wanted.

  
  


 

Staring fondly at Baekhyun, Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool. “Hey there my Mochi, can’t sleep?” he smiled when Baekhyun yawned cutely, face scrunched, resembling a sleepy puppy.

  
  


 

Burrowing his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun nodded. He wrapped his lean arms around Chanyeol’s body and lifted one of his thighs onto the CEO’s hip. He squeezed the bigger man gently, making sure his entire body was covered in his tight embrace.

  
  


 

Chanyeol huffed, blowing his long fringe from covering his eyes. “You are cocooning me, little spider,”

  
  


 

He couldn't move, Baekhyun had him trapped inside his cocoon hug. He relaxed his body and let Baekhyun hug him as long as he desired.

  
  


 

Freeing Chanyeol from his firm, spidey hug, Baekhyun snaked his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and snuggled his face on his fiance’s broad chest. “Can’t sleep,” he whined.

  
  


 

Chanyeol placed his palm on Baekhyun’s thigh, stroking him gently. “Tell me,” he mumbled, pausing mid-sentence to kiss Baekhyun’s closed eyelids. “What happened?”

  
  


 

Placing his palms on Chanyeol’s hard abs, Baekhyun jutted his lip, demanding a kiss on his pouty mouth and giggled happily when Chanyeol fulfilled his wish.

  
  


“Feeling better?” Chanyeol teased, pulling away from the brief kiss. He gasped when Baekhyun cupped his face and pressed their lips together again. He loved being kissed by his Mochi so much. He made him breathless, panting in between their wet kisses. He knew that their heated make-out session would be over soon when Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, sucking it gently before pulling away.

  
  
  


“Work is hard,” Baekhyun started. Looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He then pressed his forehead on Chanyeol’s chest and whined.

  
  


 

“Hearing other people talk bad things about me is hard,”  

  
  


 

Chanyeol sighed and caressed Baekhyun’s soft cheek. “I know you can handle it well. I promise I’m not going to interfere, but you should know very well that I will always be there for you if you ever need me. You have the company's CEO’s shoulders to cry on,” he said smugly.

 

 

“Ouch!” Chanyeol yelped in pain when Baekhyun bit his collarbone harshly. Wrapping the giggling Baekhyun in his arms, he leaned in closer to kiss his head. 

 

 

"Do you still want to keep our relationship a secret? I would love to tell everyone about us," Chanyeol stated. "You know what is hard? Seeing you getting hurt by them but I can't do anything about it,"   
  


 

"Please wait a little longer Loey, let me handle this myself. When the time is right, you can do whatever you want, I'm sorry that keeping us secret like this is hurting you too, I'm truly sorry," Baekhyun murmured, lip quivering.

 

 

"I will give you time, but if things are getting out of hands, I'm not just going to sit still looking at them chewing you alive, agree?" Chanyeol squinted, frowning when he didn't get an answer. 

 

 

“Wanna cry Mochi?” He cooed, nuzzling their noses together.

  
  


Baekhyun’s soft sniffles turned into a sobbing mess within seconds. Burying his wet face into Chanyeol’s nape, he whimpered. “I do love my work even if it's hard,”  

  
  


“But I want the gossipers to shut up!” he hiccuped and let Chanyeol wipe his tears away.

  
  


“There’s more baby?” Chanyeol asked when he noticed Baekhyun’s tears still didn't seem to be ceasing in the near future.   

  
  


Nodding meekly, Baekhyun grabbed the tie that was hanging around his neck and used it to wipe his snotty nose. “Tying a tie is hard, but I want to learn how to so bad,”

  
  


“Mochi, you hate fixing your tie, that has been my job since...forever,” Chanyeol scoffed.

  
  


_“Mama Park! Mama Park? Has Chanyeollie already awoken?” first grade Byun Baekhyun huffed as he ran toward his best friend’s bedroom. Knocking on Chanyeol’s closed door, he grumbled impatiently._

  
  


_“Chanyeollie! Open up! Hurry!” he shouted and grinned when the door finally swung open. Pulling out his necktie from his pants pocket, he shoved the fabric toward Chanyeol. “Fix my tie for me, I want to look cool like you hyung!” he chirped eagerly._

  
  


_Chanyeol smiled and started tying the knots of Baekhyun’s necktie gently around the younger boy’s neck. He patted Baekhyun’s fluffy hair when it's done. “There you go, the first day at school and you already look as cool as me,”_

  
  


_“Really Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun beamed._

  
  


Reminiscing the sweet memories of them growing up together made his face break into a warm smile. Baekhyun said fate brought them together since their parents were neighbors. Chanyeol was two years older than Baekhyun. Being the only child in the Byun’s family, little Baekhyun had always followed him around, trailing after his 'awesome' Chanyeollie hyung like an obedient puppy. He remembered the five years old Baekhyun bawling terribly while hugging his legs to stop him from leaving to school. It was his first day in primary school yet that little Mochi successfully made him late. But Chanyeol couldn't really stay mad at him for too long, not when the tiny boy waited for him to return home from school until he eventually fell asleep hugging their matching badminton rackets at the top of the staircases leading toward his bedroom.

  
  


Chanyeol curved a finger, tugging at the loop of the tie around Baekhyun’s slender neck, pulling him impossibly closer to capture his Mochi’s cherry red lips. “I’m perfectly capable of fixing it myself,” he whispered, nipping and kissing the side of Baekhyun’s jaw. He cupped Baekhyun’s face into his palms and gently wiped his Mochi’s wet cheeks with his the rough pads of his thumbs.

  
  


“Stop crying, you’ll turn soggy at this rate, Mochi,” Chanyeol chuckled, slowly sandwiching Baekhyun’s cheeks in between his palms.

  
  


“But…,” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks in devastation, lips staying jutted mimicking an angry puffer fish. “Woo Ji looks so good doing it,” he mumbled with crimson tinted cheeks. “The workers were swooning at the two of you,”

  
  


Chanyeol irritatedly rolled his eyes and tapped Baekhyun’s nose lightly with his pointer finger. “That only happened one time, ONCE, and truth be told I was too busy that I didn't even notice, let alone remember about it,” he said, eyebrows knitted into a handsome frown when he saw Baekhyun’s unamused face.

  
  


“Well then, if you really want to learn how to do it so bad, I’m going to teach you,” The CEO shifted away from Baekhyun and scooted upward to rest his back against the black leather of the bed's upholstered headboard.

  
  


\---

  
  


Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat at the sexy and very much suggestive invitation. Chanyeol did not look the slightest bit angry upon his ridiculous request at all. The man was always ready for him, so supportive albeit sometimes he was being too much of a nuisance. Shirtless Chanyeol with his hard, juicy abs on display, teardrop-shaped eyes staring directly into his soul with that dishelved fiery red hair, all the while languidly rubbing his big lap.

  
  


“Mochi, come here,” Chanyeol husked out seductively with that low timbre of his voice.

  
  


Baekhyun gulped at the erotic sight.  _‘This is totally live porn,’_  he mentally screamed. Chanyeol summoning him with his deep voice always made Baekhyun's lithe body shudder involuntarily, stirring up his sexual desire. He could feel his face was beginning to color a strawberry red shade and the lower part of his body throbbed. He flushed more fervently while trying his best to conceal the visible tent with his palms.

  
  


_‘Why oh why Chanyeol has to be this hot?’_

  
  


“Baby?”

  
  


“Y-yes?” Baekhyun quickly answered and crawled to sit on top of Chanyeol’s lap.

  
  


Pinching at the mole on Baekhyun’s chin, Chanyeol frowned. “Why are you blushing? Are you having naughty thoughts about your teacher right now? That’s bad,” he snickered, shaking his head slowly in disapproval. The CEO continued to tease his flustered partner.

  
  


“My intention is definitely pure, I’m just going to teach you how to fasten this tie around my neck,” he blinked in fake innocence, carefully taking the tie off from Baekhyun's neck and placed it around his own.

  
  


_‘Pure my foot,’_ Baekhyun tsked internally. Closing his droopy eyes, he hummed in pleasure when Chanyeol’s warm palms began massaging his bare thighs deliberately. Goosebumps prickling all over his skin when Chanyeol kissed the side of his neck up to his right ear.

  
  


“Your body is so cold, baby,”

  
  


Pursing his lip, Baekhyun refused to answer. He could feel Chanyeol’s calloused fingers moving from his thighs, up to his hip and stayed on his curvy waist. He flinched when Chanyeol squeezed him there.

  
  


_‘Oh dear God, please help me, let me at least learn something useful tonight,’_

  
  


With shaky hands, he grabbed the end of the necktie and started looping it around. It was insanely hard when he wanted to focus on tying the tie yet the sensations when Chanyeol lazily roamed his palms all over his back was too much of a distraction to ignore. The CEO almost made him moan in pleasure. He pouted when his first attempt failed, miserably.

  
  


“Again Mochi, I know you can do it,” Chanyeol encouraged with a brilliant smile on his face.

  
  


“You are certainly enjoying this a lot, aren't you Mr. Park?” Baekhyun squinted skeptically. He started twisting the piece of fabric again, this time Chanyeol’s hands were snugly attached on his hip.

  
  


“So good baby, a little bit more,”

  
  


“More baby,”

  
  


Baekhyun huffed, his heart was pounding erratically inside his ribcage. The words and the voices that Chanyeol was using made him redden profusely. He gave up. His mind was already in the gutter ever since the CEO asked him to sit on his lap. Chanyeol’s big thumbs moving soothingly in circular motions and Baekhyun’s breath hitched when it slipped into the hem of his brief.  He lifted his head to look up at Chanyeol, deep scowl marring his pretty face. He wanted to smack some senses inside his fiance’s dirty, perverted brain but froze when their gazes locked.

  
  


_‘My ultimate weakness, Chanyeol’s bedroom eyes attack. Brilliant, I never saw that coming,’_ he cursed, muttering something underneath his breath and glanced away.  

  
  


“Can you please keep your pretty mouth shut and stop staring at me with your bedroom eyes?” Baekhyun whined, extremely frustrated that he finally lost his cool composure.   

  
  


Chuckling, Chanyeol smacked their lips together. “Hmm, are you sure you can handle listening to me groaning… in pleasure?” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his flustered fiance.

  
  


Baekhyun’s body went pliant when Chanyeol’s fingers traveled everywhere on his body, rubbing and prodding at every spot that could make him feel blissed out. “Please,” he mewled, slowly grinding his body on top of Chanyeol's.  

  
  


“Hands on your back,” Chanyeol instructed, smirking when Baekhyun instantly complied with soft whimpers escaping from his alluring mouth. Loosening the lump of tie knot hanging around his neck, he carefully tied Baekhyun’s hands together.

  
  


Baekhyun bit his bottom lip when he felt Chanyeol’s warm breaths tickling the column of his sensitive neck. He listened and gave responses to Chanyeol’s safety questions. He knew that the CEO also wanted him to feel comfortable and safe. He enjoyed every playtime that he had with Chanyeol. He was getting addicted to it. A hard smack on his bottom's left cheek made him cry in shock. The overwhelming sensations made him jerk forward, body slamming toward Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. It was quite unexpected, a little painful that it brought tears to his eyes but he loved it so much.  

  
  


“That’s for telling me to shut up,” Chanyeol snapped.   

  
  


\---

  
  


Chanyeol was on his way out of the meeting room when received a text message from his sneaky Mochi. He laughed, shaking his head lightly as he sauntered faster toward the VIP elevator.

  
  


_Psst...Mr. Park, you have a crooked tie. Come and see me ASAP. I’m here at your office’s bedroom, Woo Ji smuggled me here! I like him ^^_

 

_Secretly yours, your full-time tie fixer, mochi B :)_

 

 

 


End file.
